


Fractals

by virulentRiot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, arachnidsCalibrator, fractals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virulentRiot/pseuds/virulentRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallen blue phoenix Pyre Styx has seen hell from the very beginning of her life. She watched as Vycrid City, the city she grew up in, fall to pieces 300 years before it was rebuilt  and established into a military dictatorship. Even worse, the dictator, Vincent Hawthorne is calling a search for Pyre after she ran into hiding.</p>
<p>The never aging Pyre, now hiding in neighboring Aradens, has an abusive boyfriend that she has tried dumping on several occasions. It's not until one night, as she meets a shadow phoenix, respectively named Shaz van Arc, suffering the same fate as her, that enough is enough. </p>
<p>Shaz and Pyre now must run into hiding in the city of Arc, especially after learning that she has a bounty on her head by Hawthorne. Ironically, he has some mercy and wants Pyre alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivaciousBarkbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousBarkbeast/gifts).



> What's up, Iz? :3

     The heat almost suffocates me.

 

     I look down to see remnants of this city withering away. Vycrid City blossomed into a cultural hub, and its people thrived in its far-advanced technology. It's funny; one minute, this town had it all- the famous, the amateurs, the immortals. Vycrid City was called immortal itself.

 

      But so was Pompeii, and I was there to witness it. Like that scenario, no one saw the downfall of our own peace of mind coming.

     

      Not even me.

 


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyre Styx's background and the overall description of Vycrid City and Aradens.

**300 Years Later**

**T** he town of Vycrid City was run differently ever since the war. There were more police officers than there were people. If you're thinking, "was it that bad, Pyre?", then I want you to picture this: A city plagued by the blood of its people, people getting slaughtered like the fire that spread all over Vycrid City that day. That same fire accounted for so much in damage, even immortals had gotten no mercy from it.

 

      Now, more than 3 centuries later, Vycrid City was ruled by a military leader by the name of Vincent Hawthorne. He was clever, and experienced in the battlefield. He was also kind to his people, coming out of his kingdom just to talk to everyone once in a while. He would make the children laugh, flirt with women and help the poor.

 

     That was until I ran away to Aradens.

     

    Aradens, a few miles away from Vycrid City, was a nightlife metropolis. It was peaceful at times, but it wasn't surprising to hear of a few crimes now and then. Other than that, many people loved it there, thus being named a "perfect utopia."


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a scene with violence-domestic, that is. If you feel triggered just reading it, please skip on. I'll let you guys know in a nutshell what happened. Don't want anyone suing or passing out... ^w^

      My alarm rings at 5:30 in the morning. Groaning, I struggle to get out of bed. I curse myself for setting it so early as I rub my eyes, slipping off my nightgown. My silky, white hair falls to the lower area of my back as I walk to the bathroom.

 

       It takes me over an hour just to get out of the tub. As a blue-flamed Phoenix, I actually loved the water. Stigmas about phoenix and their weakness of water are completely childish. There's a whole species of them that dwell in large bodies of water.

 

       Immediately after getting dressed, I get a phone call from my abusive boyfriend. If you think I'm the least bit proud of bragging about him, then I'm not. I answer. "What, Jack?"

 

      "Don't fucking what me, Pyre." Jack retorts. "I'm outside, so open the door."

 

       "I don't like your tone, Jack. I'm busy."

 

       "I don't give a shit, bitch. Open the door."

 

      I murmur under my breath as I rolled my eyes, throwing on a skirt and a tee. "I'm letting you know that I'm staying here this time. We don't have to go out with your friends all the time. If we're gonna be together, then you're gonna have to meet me halfway-"

 

      By the time I finish my sentence, I hear his car door slam and hang up. Sighing, I throw on a red sweater and shuffle down the stairs. I open the door only to get pushed against the wall. The assailant- or shall I say my boyfriend- was buff and scarlet eyed. He was merely a foot taller than me and a year older than me. His midnight blue hair fell to one side of his face and his skin was as pale as mine.

 

      "You think you're funny, huh?" Jack Pearson spat out. "You think you can sass me and get away with it?"

 

      "Calm down, Jack. I'm not in the mood to-"

 

      His hand swooped down full force and slapped me. "I don't think I asked you to talk."

 

      My hair fell over my aching cheek as I looked down at the ground below me, processing his behavior. "I hate you," I blurt out.

 

     "Well, that makes the two of us." He retorted not long before he noticed me crying. "Aw, Pyre."

 

      I shudder as he stroked my hair. Not even a few seconds later, I scream in agony as he pulls my hair, him forcing me to look up at him with my pale gray eyes. I instantly knew that this was his way of claiming dominance.

 

     "Suck it up, slut. You asked for this." Jack grins and slams my back to the cold, hard floor. "Now that I think about it, have you kissed your boyfriend today? Have you even fucked him?"

 

      "I hope you're proud of yourself."

 

      He spits in my face once again before punching me again. I try to pry him off me, but his grin grows wider as he pinned them down with his legs, ignoring the grunt I let out. "I hope you're proud of me. I'm doing this because I love you."

 

       No, you don't, I wanted to say, but his tongue pried my mouth open. My cheeks burned with embarrassment, fear and pain. My vision blurred as I felt his fingers slip under my panties and inside me, leaving me to feel a burning sensation. I scream again, but nothing came out this time. I was defenseless.

 

      Jack, laughing, unbuckled his pants. "You havin' fun, Pyre?" He cupped his free hand around my throat. "You like being punished, do you, babe?"

 

       "Please..." I manage to squeak out. "...stop."

 

         He ignored me, squeezing my neck harder. What he didn't know is that I was slowly falling into darkness.

 

    After that, it consumed me.


	4. III

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed.

        Apparently, a young couple heard my scream when they were walking home. When the Silencers were called, they found me lying unconscious in the middle of my living room. Jack was nowhere to be found.

 

       

      I was to break up with him. I had to.

        If he was to beat me to death, then I wouldn't want to be associated with him. Now that I think about it, he should've finished me off.

        I jump at the sound of banging on my door.

        A woman's voice cooed, "Miss Styx? My name's Ruby Johannsen, but you could call me Doctor Johannsen. Do you mind if I come in and check on you?"

        I don't answer.

 

        "Miss Styx?" She repeats.

         I sigh. "Come in."

        A young woman, a few inches smaller than me, walked in with a clipboard. She pushed up her black glasses as she reached the end of my bed, giving me a warm smile. "Hello, Miss Styx. How are you today? How are you feeling?" 

        "Why am I here?" I blurt out harshly.

        "You nearly died. You took a forceful blow to the cheek and your vocal cords were near to being severed completely."

        "So? I'm here now. I don't need to be, though." I get up, taking all the tubes and chords off of me. Doctor Johannsen drops her clipboard to try and get me to sit down.  
 

 

        "Miss Styx, please don't get hasty. The Silencers'll be here to interrogate you."

        "Well, at least let me get dressed first." I take off my gown, picking the lock on the closet with my clothes in it. "Besides, what smart person asked the damn Silencers to get in this, anyway?"

         Doctor Johannsen blushes. "Miss Styx..."         

        "What?" I throw on my clothes.

         "You're still recovering." 

        "Not really." I put on my shoes and left out the door. However, I couldn't leave the hospital.

The Silencers were waiting outside my room.

 

Staring into my eyes, a Silencer with goat horns on his head smiled lightly as I as I eyed him down briefly. I could tell he was a satyr because his legs were those of a goat's. "Are you Pyre Styx?" He asked, putting a hand in his pocket.

    "I don't know. Are you gonna shoot me?" I asked, not giving a second thought about saying it to a 5'10 Silencer.

    He was displeased with this question, I know he was. He frowns. "Not at all. We just want to talk about what brought you here."

 

    "We?"

     He turns back and lets out an impatient sigh as he stepped out the way of another oncoming Silencer. When the Silencer arrived, he rested his hands on his knees and panted. "Sorry I'm late." He looks up at me. "I'm James Montavalo. If you don't have any idea of who you're talking to right now, then this is Sven Strider."

      Sven Strider grunts, scowling at him as his eyes turned from green to a harvest gold. "Officer Strider."

 

       Jeff, a few inches shy off of Officer Strider, was awfully young, but exactly my age. He had pale blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He smiles nervously and blushes. "Yes, sir."

       I look at both of them and push them away. "Well, it's been a good act you two put on, but I have things to-"

          "We weren't finished talking yet, Miss Styx." Officer Strider grabs my wrist. "Do you mind showing us to your room?"

           "Do you mind getting the hell off of me?" I growl furiously, yanking my hand free. "I don't wanna talk to you about this. I'm 17. I can handle things on my own."

           "Pyre..." Officer Montavalo put his hand on my shoulder. "...Pyre. This is your seventh time here. I can't speak for Strider here, but I just want to help you. My mom went through what you did. She thought of herself as independent, just like you. What she didn't know was that she couldn't bring herself to dad. Even if she tried, she couldn't forget her three children. I would hear her and my dad argue every night. When that happened, dishes were broken, screams were being let out and fights broke out.

            "One night he came home drunk. He had slept with another woman, because instead of alcohol, my mom smelled _her_ perfume. My mom grew furious and filed for divorce. When she did, he grew angry and killed her along with my sisters Anette and Wiktoria in cold blood. I was the only one that survived his attack."

           I didn't notice that I was crying until I saw him doing it himself. I wanted to say sorry, but sorry wouldn't bring his siblings and mom back. 

           "The sad thing is, I can't say happy birthday to them today. I wouldn't see them go on to college for the first time either."

           I clench my fists, letting them loose after a while.

           "What can I say, Pyre? I don't want anyone to go through what she did, not even a girl with years to go and a future ahead. Besides, you wouldn't want your parents to bury you, right?"

          "I won't ever have to worry about that. They're dead."

         "I'm sorry."

        "Excuse me," Officer Strider chimed in. "I would like to get started on our interrogation process. We have other cases to work on."

        "Then go." I hiss. "Get out of my sight. I'll talk to Officer Montavalo instead."

         "Excuse me?"

        "You heard me, dammit!" I growl louder. "If you don't give a shit about me, then why bother show up?!"

       "Pyre, please..." Officer Montavalo cooed. "...calm down. You can get charged with this."

        "What do you care? My dad served in a war 300 years ago just to get killed by the people he was fighting for!" I notice blue flames surrounding me. 

       "Pyre, please contain your flame. You could easily burn down this hospital."

      "Don't touch me!" I yelled after Officer Strider tried touching my shoulder. "Don't try to act like you care, 'cause you don't."

        "Miss Styx-"

         I shut the door to my room before locking myself in it. Working my way out the window, I stand on the ledge. It wasn't long before the door was torn down that I jumped.


	5. IV

Blue Flamed Phoenix Jumps off Hospital

       **Aradens-** Commuters were given a scare after witnessing a teenage girl fall off the 22nd story of Evermore Hospital early Monday morning.

                          It was at 8:30 that 17-year old Pyre Styx jumped off of Evermore Hospital and flew away in order to flee from two Silencers.

                          "Her race is classified as a blue flamed Phoenix," Doctor Ruby Johannson explained. "which is a rare one, considering that we all thought that they all went extinct 300 years ago."

                          The Phoenix ended up in the hospital after a violent confrontation with her boyfriend, 18-year old Jack Pearson. According to Johannson, Pearson nearly killed Styx, but she "blacked out before anything else could happen." James Montavalo, a Silencer, was there confronting her before the incident. 

                           "She had bruises on her face and throat," He explains. "and there were clear signs that she was sexually assaulted." 

                            Neighbors of Styx were morbidly petrified at the couple. "They looked like a happy couple," one said. "No one suspected that the boy was giving her hell."

                            A young couple heard screaming coming from their house. When Silencers were dispatched at the scene, they found Styx unconscious. Pearson, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. 

                            If found, Pearson could face 10 years in prison for domestic violence. 


	6. V

   I land in front of a cabin in the woods and sheath my wings, standing on the porch. On it was a newspaper that was dated for today and just so happened to have my picture on it. I take it with me inside the cabin and read it. 

     

       _Blue Flamed Phoenix Jumps Off Hospital_

 

   This was bullshit. Sighing, I plop down on a couch, ripping the paper to shreds. I snap my fingers and there in my presence is a blue flame in which I use to burn it. 

   "I don't think that's gonna accomplish anything." A man's voice cooed. 

   I whip around, blinking my eyes. To my ultimate surprise, no one was there. I shrug it off and turn to see a teenage boy hanging upside down, him glaring into my eyes. I shriek.

   He laughs and jumps down from his position, landing perfectly in front of me. "Hey there, Pyre."

   How'd he know who I was? 

   "So, a blue flamed Phoenix, they said." The boy proceeds to stretch out his hand. "I'm Alexander Pope."

   I look into his violet eyes, ignoring his introduction. "Is this your house?"

   "I was here first, so technically, yes."

   I blush and look away. "I don't think that's how it works. Either you bought the cabin or you didn't." 

   Alexander grins. "Man, I love your race so much. I've been dying to meet one of your kind-"

   I stand up and walk to the door.

  "Wait! Don't you need a hideout?"

   "I have someone in Helen. I could stay in a hotel, but I'm not taking your help." I open it, but he grabs my wrist. 

   "Please? At least consider it, Pyre." He frowns. "I've been lonely since my girlfriend left me."

   "Well, when was that?" 

   "A year ago." 

   "Well, my parents died centuries ago. I've gotten used to being lonely." I don't bother looking at him.

   "Well, you have Jack, right?"

   "Excuse me?" I look at him, yanking his hand away.

   "You have your boyfriend, right?" 

   "Look, dude." I growl, pushing him roughly to the ground. "I don't know how the hell you know about us, and I honestly don't care. I don't need your help, as I'm handling this on my own." 

   With that, I left him sitting on the ground. 

 

I walk back home to be greeted by yellow 'Do Not Cross' tape and Silencers. I wasn't allowed back home. Seething with fury, I could almost feel my flames building up inside of me. 

   "What the fuck is this?" I hiss. 

   A woman, redheaded and jade eyed, turned to me. "Ah, you must be Pyre Styx." She smiles at me, stretching her hand towards me. "I'm Tris Salander, detective at Aradens Police Department. Are you aware that your boyfriend and a young woman broke into your house just now?" 

    M...my boyfriend...and a  _woman._ Anger dug at my inside and resentment seethed through my eyes as tears burned my cheeks.  _That asshole._ "Where are they now?" I ask instantaneously. 

    "Ma'am?"

    "What, do you need me to spell out my question to you?! WHERE IS MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND?" I yell, ignoring the blue flame dominating my eye. 

     Tris shrieks in fear and backs away a bit. "T-they're both being held a-at Aradens Police Station. Ma'am-" 

    "Thank you. I hope that wasn't hard to answer." I reveal my fiery wings and grin, turning away from her. "Good day." 

     "Wait, Miss Styx!" She exclaims. "Please don't-"

     By the time she finished her plea, I was already airborne. 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. VI

     Aradens Police Station was home to about 690 inmates, including sex offenders, murderers, and deadbeats who raised their hands to women. When I entered, Silencers immediately recogized me. One even pointed a gun at me, causing me not ot shudder, but to look at them. 

     "Pyre Styx, put your hands behind your head and drop to the ground." He shouted, everyone aiming their guns at me. 

     I only obeyed the first direction, slowly putting my hands on my head. "Are you really placing me under arrest? If you don't mind me asking, what for?"

     Another officer kicked me in the back of my knee, watching me fall on all fours. "Last time I checked, no one permitted you to speak. Do what we say, and then we'll go from there."

     I laugh as my hair tickles all the parts of my face, laughing harder as someone attempts to handcuff me.

     "God, Blake." A fat man rolls his eyes. "There's the slutty bondage chick you were looking for."

     Blake, way skinnier, laughs. "Givin' up so easy? I guess I got dibs on her."

     I clench my fists and my right eye engulfs in blue flames, my fists doing the same not that long after. I look at all of them, watching as they all cower in fear. "What seems to be the problem, Silencers?" I stand up, frowning as I tilt my head. "Are you scared? Don't be. I didn't come here to hurt you."

     "Like hell you are!" Blake stepped back. "Keep this shit up, and you'll burn down the fucking building."

     I suddenly hear panting and my name being called out.

    "Pyre, is that you? What's going on here?" I make out James's voice and turn around. He notices all the officers getting ready to fire at her. "Hey! Hey! No! Put down those weapons. She's with me."

    The fat officer hisses. "Are you fucking kidding me? She's gonna burn down this place! If she does, I'm placing responsibility-" 

    "It's not gonna happen, Steven. Calm down." James motions me to go to him slowly. 

     I obey, and I stop after Blake threatens me, raising his gun. "Take one more step..."

     "BLAKE." James growls. "What the hell did I say? She's alright. She's doing this to intimidate you, but I know for a fact that she doesn't intend to harm anyone." He turns to me, hugging me as my flames evaporated. "Pyre, I know you're a very nice person, but you can't you can't scare people like this.  _Innocent_ people."

    My fists loosen, my hands falling to either side of me as I felt tears burning at my cheeks. 

    ( _Innocent)_

"You can't keep holding onto the past if you know that you can't change it. You gotta hope for change in your future. Just let it go, Pyre."

   Losing it, I fall to his knees and cry as Officer Montavalo commanded the Silencers to go on lockdown in their offices. He smiles and stretches his hand out. "Ready to go see your boyfriend and his lover?"

   I look up at him, and then his hand, taking it. Wiping my tears, I smiled. "Well, that sounds interesting."


	8. VII

Alleged Domestic Violence Suspect Caught Having Intercourse With Woman in Victim's Home

                                                                  

**Aradens-** It has been less than 24 hours since the search for 18-year old Jack Pearson, alleged suspect of the beating of his girlfriend, ceased.

                 At 5:45 Monday morning, 17-year olds Natalie Fitzgerald and Evan Riehl heard screams coming from the 12th block of Augustine Avenue. 

                 "It was horrific." Fitzgerald described. "There was barely any blood shed, but still..."

                 "I saw her body lying there," Riehl recalled. "but she wasn't mental enough to beat herself." 

                  Just recently at three this afternoon, Silencers caught the teen with an unidentified 20-year old woman having intercourse in 17-year old Pyre Styx's home.

                  "That's just [expletive] up." An enraged neighbor snaps. "We treat Pyre like our own since she lost both her parents 300 years ago. For that lowlife [expletive] to abuse a beautiful young individual like herself is like slaughtering a mother right in front of her children. That's so disrespectful."

                  Now, Pearson could be charged for breaking and entering, as well as domestic violence. As for the girl, she is dropped of all charges. 


	9. VIV

Officer Strider slaps the newspaper on the table with force, the sound echoing throughout the interrogation room. He gives both Jack and the blonde, green-eyed girl evil looks. Jack can't help but grin. Officer Montavalo and I, on the other hand, are occupied in my effort to make certain things out of my flame.

    Breaking the silence, Officer Strider turned to the girl. "What's your name, and your relationship with the suspect?"

    "Wouldn't you like to know?" She grins, looking at me for a brief second. "Hey there." 

     I don't speak and Officer Strider immediately takes over, snapping his fingers at her. "Over here. She's not important right now." 

    Jack growls at this, twisting his wrist. "Don't snap at my girl. She's not your bitch."

    Before everything escalated, Officer Montavalo stepped in and watched as Officer Strider left, slamming the door. I flinch at the sound and look down at the concrete tiles. 

   "Mister Pearson," Officer Montavalo plopped back into the chair next to me, pinching the bridge of his nose in utter disappointment as he let out a sigh. "What you did just now is going to be used against you in court. I advise you to use positive methods of channeling your anger."

    "You shut the fuck up and do your job." Jack snaps back, looking at him with anger.

    "If you don't act like such a whiny, bitchy delinquent," I murmur, looking at the ball of fire I just created. "then maybe his job would be easier to do. I'd greatly appreciate it if you stop dishonoring your family and this relationship in a disgraceful manner."

    "You bitch." He shoots up and throws a punch at me, but Officer Montavalo takes his fist in his hand and twists it. Jack lets out a sheer cry of pain.

    "Your parents must've paid no attention to you. Good parents teach boys not to raise a hand to a woman." He throws Jack back into his chair. 

     The girl scowls at him. "What the fuck! You didn't need to fucking do that!" 

    "Go home, Ellie." He turns to her. "You were never needed here." 

     "Like hell I will! He's my boyfriend!" She cries out. 

    I grin. "Oh really? I'm his girlfriend. Just because you and him got laid doesn't make you his. It doesn't work that way." 

    Jack, at this point, is enraged. His fists were engulfed in lightning bolts as he watched Officer Montavalo shove Ellie out the door. "Get OFF of her!" He hissed, snarling as he lunged fully at him. 

    Without thinking, I ran in front of Officer Montavalo. I was afraid, tears burning my cheeks as I closed my eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
